clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat/7
Hi! I archived my old user talk page! --AgentSk8r My Talk 14:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) See it here No more... No more events until after 3:00 EST I HAVE SCHOOL!!! --Freeloh Talk to me! 20:16, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, another feast would be great! 5:00, gotta remember. Same server and place? --Freeloh Talk to me! 20:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) re:wanna meet on CP ok right now? ok! Aqua Jet (on a hurry) STOP! Stay right there!I'm coming!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:28, 23 August 2008 (UTC) NEW SIGNATURE Sk8rbluscat 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please please font use that sig It really hurts my eyes, its way too bright.--Соккпуппитс411 00:47, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Make it just a tiny little bit darker and ittl be perfect. Right now, the really bright colors just killed all the rods in my eyes.--Соккпуппитс411 00:54, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Much better--Соккпуппитс411 01:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) timecheck --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Here You Go! Here is your Krabby Patty and milkshake!That's $50,please.Lol.Did you copy my signature and typed it for yourself?(Probably.)--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:05, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hi!i'm Spongebob Squarepants! ************************_______________________*********************** ***********************| |********************** ***********************| ____ ____ |********************** ***********************| |* | |* | |********************** ***********************| |__| |__| |********************** ***********************| ____ |********************** ***********************| <____ |********************** ******************* ___| |___******************* *******************/ /| \________/ |\ \****************** ***************** /__/*| |_||_| |*\__\***************** ******************| |**| |**| |***************** ******************| |**|_______________________|**| |***************** ******************|_|**| \/\_/\/ |**|_|***************** ******************|||\*|__________/_\__________|*/|||***************** ***********************|__||_||_||_||_||_||_||_|********************** ***********************|_______________________|********************** **************************| | | |************************* **************************| | | |************************* ***************************-------***-------************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************|___|*****|___|*************************** ****************************| |*****| |*************************** ************************____|___|*****|___|____*********************** ***********************| |*****| |********************** ***********************----------*****----------********************** :D--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:32, 25 August 2008 (UTC) eat i vote to eat klutzy Re: Hi there buddy! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 13:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I Drew This Hi Sk8ter!I made this picture for you: Hope you like it.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:25, 26 August 2008 (UTC) TextArt Thanks so much! How do you do stuff like that? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) The Arre 320 Award You have earned Arre 320's respect as a friend,a person,a penguin,and an amazing Spongebob fan.You deserve this. Award]] --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:13, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Best Friends! It's me and you,pal!Yay!Friend! Squidward:Thanks Spongebob!Your a great friend! Spongebob:Friend!'' Haha. --[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:45, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I couldn't leave you out Here's for being one of my best friends. Its my strange award. ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| I hope you like it. It took me HOURS to make this. I typed it out. No ASCII. Im not good at programs. Its for you.--Соккпуппитс411 23:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) weird thing šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Awesome Nice signature. Right now I have to use Internet explorer. I normally use Firefox, but I messed up the quicktime thing on it.--Соккпуппитс411 01:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) It sucks using IE.--Соккпуппитс411 01:41, 29 August 2008 (UTC) same here. Oh, you know what? Barkjon is considering putting me on the Wall of Fame, and check out this add on to all the str00delnAt0rs _____ |\ | | |\ | / | \ | | | \ | / | | | | | / | / | / | | |\ |\ |/ |___| | \ | \ HAHHA--Соккпуппитс411 01:45, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Your not a dork. Its just to show you. Then I checked.--Соккпуппитс411 01:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award .]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 09:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Your old Penguin How did your old Penguin look like? Old Enough To Be An Admin Oh, okay. So when can I become an admin? How 'old' do I have to be? I'm dying to join! Pingu Penguin 20:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to bother you again! Do edits on 'what' exactly? Pingu Penguin 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) WHAT??? Look, don't just throw complicated words at me! I'm new to Wikia and I don't know what a rollback is, what a synop or whatever it was is. Okay. So just tell me what a rollover is and forget about the whole thing! Pingu Penguin 20:12, 30 August 2008 (UTC) >:( :Haha, oh no. Am I getting on your nerves now? (laughs)! What does revert mean? Pingu Penguin 20:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry! I:> Cool, thanks! That would be great! Thanks for being so helpful to me! Pingu Penguin 20:22, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi! :) Thx Thanks! Like i said, if you want i can make you one! Sky Nothing but the ceiling and sky, mah friend. ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 13:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) sure snakesy1. Still on?--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 13:31, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Yeah I like your siggy! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007''']] 15:33, 1 September 2008 (UTC) The Mikes Mic Disrespect Award